I'm Alive
by MsNita
Summary: This story actually is a crossover of Cardcaptor Sakura, Digimon, and Shaman King. DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these franchises. Darkrenamon is mine as will a couple other digimon. Many surprises as well as much heartache await. Rated to be safe.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shaman King, Digimon, or Cardcaptor Sakura. Their copyrights go to their respectful owners.**

**You can find my representation of Darkrenamon: sleeping-portal . deviantart art/Leaning-132871694, sleeping-portal . deviantart art/Metamorphosis-70108809, & sleeping-portal . deviantart art/Before-Commitment-39268558 (the last one is fairly old). The scene with Osprey can be found sleeping-portal . deviantart art/In-a-Dark-Hotel-Room-80169782, which is also pretty old and needs updating.**

**...**

The house was dark and seemingly completely void of life. All that could be heard was the sound of the rain against the roof, but in one of the rooms, a soft sound of crying echoed from the still walls. A figure was sprawled across a bed, his body shaking from the sobs of fear and of pain. His faithful companion, a strange little cat with pixie wings, sat at the end of the bed. He stared sympathetically at his master.

Oh master, the creature thought as he crept up to his master's pillow.

His paws didn't give him away, or his master was simply dead to the world. He didn't even respond when the feline rested on his head in his own little way to provide some form of comfort. He couldn't see his master's entire face, but he could see the fear in his eyes and the pain of his loss.

How will I know that you'll be okay, Master? the creature thought, his blue eyes filling up with tears.

...

A girl ran as she continually taunted those who were pursuing her. She couldn't resist a good fight, but she admitted that this time she had picked the wrong one. She could have cared less either way you put it. After all, it was her first time to be in trouble with the law.

"You'll have to do better than that," she called over her shoulder, "especially if you want to catch me!"

"Stop, or I'll shoot!" he yelled back.

"Says a lot about a man, honey, who will shoot an unarmed woman," she replied.

She was in unfamiliar area, but that didn't stop her from evading the cops. The young cop had refused to give up the chase from the very start. He was about to catch up with her as they ran toward a fence. All of sudden, she leapt into the air. She scaled the wall and fence as she made her way to the roof. Once she landed, she looked over the edge and waved happily at the dumbfounded cop on the ground.

"May be next time, honey," she yelled.

She headed toward the major highway, leaping from building to building. She was determined to reach the Atlantic shore. All she needed to do was leave Fort Worth without anymore distractions.

Once she had reached the road, she walked backwards in the direction the traffic was going. Casually, she held her thumb out as cars whizzed by. She didn't even respond as her pearly white hair whipped around her face. As a car started to slow down, she tightened her grip on her beloved backpack. A man pulled over and rolled down the window as she walked up.

"Where you heading?" he asked.

"Maryland," she replied, "how far are you heading?

"Today? Dallas," he answered.

"That's far enough," she stated, "I'll simply find another ride."

He smiled as she got into his car. Soon, he peeled onto the highway and continued on. It wasn't long before she drifted off to sleep as she stared out the window.

A figure clad in a white cloak stepped out of the shadows to stand behind another man, who was hunched over something. A smirk appeared on his face as he watched the other figure. A slight slurping sound could be heard that was enough to disturb any onlooker.

"Are you done yet?" the figure in the cloak asked.

"You're becoming impatient, my friend," the other replied, "You can't rush a meal, especially if that meal is still living."

"How does she taste?" the man asked while scratching his nose.

"Would you like a taste?" the other questioned in return.

"Thanks, but I think I'll pass," he stated.

The other man simply chuckled as he released his prey. Slowly, a woman fell to the ground as the man stood straight. A look of fear was frozen on her face while he smiled sinisterly. Blood rolled from his lips whilst he licked his fangs.

The girl awoke with gasp of sheer terror. She was relieved when she realized it was just a dream. However, she was getting uncomfortable with these random visions she had been having. She could barely remember the past month, but she truly felt that some of the other visions were in fact lost memories.

"Hey, you okay?" the man asked.

"Yeah, just a bad dream," she replied.

"So, where are you from?" he implored.

"New Mexico," she stated, "how about yourself?"

"California."

"You're kind of far from home, aren't you?"

"Well, you're heading kind of far from home, don't you think?"

"I have friends up in that region."

"Well, I'm on a business trip."

"Wow, then thanks for the ride, seriously."

"Oh, pleasure's _all_ mine," he said in a disturbing manner.

"Looks like we're here," she sputtered trying to change the subject.

It was already dark, and that made her even more uncomfortable. She started thinking of an excuse in order to ruin whatever he had planned. It was as she glanced at him again that she truly noticed what he looked like.

He was actually quite young, which surprised her. The bangs of his brown hair ended at the top of his cheekbones while the rest of it was trimmed short. His skin was a light golden color and looked as smooth as silk. His chin was so sharply cut that it looked like it was chiseled out of marble. Almond shaped eyes colored like frozen earth glanced at her longingly. His soft, smooth lips curved upward as a moist, pink tongue snaked out to moisten them.

She started to panic mildly as she set her backpack on her lap and hugged it tightly to her chest. As she stared out the window, she noticed that he was heading for a hotel. It made her wonder about what he actually _did_ have planned.

I don't think I can handle this right now, she thought.

Right as she had this thought, she seemed to have a flashback. She was staring at a man's soft, sweet lips that were fairly pale. It seemed like she was drawn to those lips. As both hers and the man's lips locked, a pressure welled up from inside her chest. It was like she lacked air and everything was going to implode and explode at the same time in a good way. Her head was in the clouds while wings were on her feet. She felt like she was on fire and she loved it.

She soon felt hot breath caress her face and a hand on her knee. She opened her eyes and glanced over to see the man's face dangerously close to her own. He smiled as he whispered something in her ear.

"You know, we haven't been properly introduced," he said, "I'm Osprey, and your name would be...?"

"My name is irrelevant," she responded spitefully.

"Well, is there a name that is relevant?" he asked.

"I suppose... Darkrenamon will do," she replied hesitantly.

"I'll call you Rena then, Miss Funnyname," he said playfully.

He proceeded to let his hand slide up her leg, showing his intent. This made her quite perturbed as she grabbed his wrist and then growled at him. He was, least to say, rather displeased at her response and the fact that his hand didn't get that far to begin with. She knew an idea struck him when a smirk emerged on his face.

"Fine, how about I treat you to supper, and then you stay with me for the night," he asked.

After a moment of thought she said, "All right, but if you try anything, I am not responsible for what happens to you."

"Okay then," he responded, "you stay here and I'll be right back."

He smiled as he shut the door, leaving her alone with her thoughts. She knew she needed a place to sleep and the meal would be an added bonus, but she had this sinking feeling that he wasn't going to take "no" for an answer. The thought of him touching her again was enough to make her stomach churn.

He can't say that he wasn't warned, she thought.

He returned soon enough with the same smug smile still on his face. In his hands were two cards, one of which he handed to her. Cautiously, she accepted it fully aware that he might have something up his sleeve.

"Okay," he stated gleefully, "now we're off to dinner. I have a special surprise for you."

"Oh goody," she replied sarcastically, "I can't wait."

She hated the fact that she was in an uncharted area with a lech. The restaurant he stopped in front of just so happened to be a sushi bar. She looked at him in complete disgust.

"You expect me to go into that place dressed like this," she asked, pointing out that her midriff was showing.

"All right," he replied, "where would you like to go?"

"Someplace not so..." she said, unable to find a proper word.

"Very well," he concurred, smirking as he pulled out.

I think I just gave him what he wanted, she thought as she sunk into her seat with a pout.

It wasn't long before he pulled up to a place she knew all too well. She actually smiled as she stared at one of her favorite restaurants. He slapped his hand onto her thigh and smiled.

"So, you're a Chili's fan?" he teased.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that," she responded, getting out of his car.

He smiled slyly as he locked his car and then followed her. He was quite pleased when she didn't slap his hand as he placed it on her shoulder. Everyone smiled at him as he escorted her in. The waiter smiled at him as he guided them both to their table.

"Well, this one looks like a street fighter," he joked, as he gave them their menus, "Ossie, I suggest you be careful with her."

"That wouldn't be any fun," Osprey exclaimed as he handed his menu back, "I'll have my usual."

"We have a new liquor if you'd like to try that," he replied.

"Sure," Osprey answered.

"You know, alcohol can mess with a man's orgasms," Rena stated, not even bothering to take her nose out of the menu.

"I'll have a tea then," Osprey responded nervously.

"And I'll have a Caesar salad and some water," Rena added, giving the stunned waiter the menu.

Well, I know what he wants for sure now, she thought.

She was glad when neither of them spoke for a while. In the moment of silence, Rena instantly knew what she could do to disappoint him. She soon noticed that Osprey was quiet and was busy staring at her.

"Don't tell me, you're mentally undressing me," she stated flatly.

"No, actually I was wondering why you don't seem interested in me," he said, "... while mentally undressing you."

"Oh, so we have a comedian," she retorted.

"May be," he taunted before getting serious, "why are you going to Maryland?"

"I feel that I just need to be there right now," she rebutted.

"Well, I'm supposed to take a jet to New York before flying out to Hong Kong, but I think I can take you to Maryland before I fly out."

"That's very sweet of you, but I couldn't possibly..."

"No, no, no, it's okay. Plus, I could use the company."

"Get a prostitute then, I'm sure she'd probably love a taste of the high life."

"I'd rather not risk a STD."

"So, you admit you wish to have have sex with me."

"Well..."

"Well nothing. I don't wish to sleep with any man until the day I'm married."

"Well, in that case, I'll respect your wishes. Despite the fact that it would have been my first time as well."

"You're joking."

"No, it's true."

"Well then, why me?" she asked dumbfounded, and not buying it.

"I just had... a feeling," he replied. "Will you excuse me for a moment?"

She nodded as the waiter returned with their orders. He smiled as he got up and headed for the men's room. She simply sat there and waited for him to return.

Osprey walked into the men's restroom and entered the nearest stall. He pulled out his cellphone and then casually flipped it open. A wiry smile grew on his face as he pinned in an over-used number.

"Hey... yeah," he said as he spoke to someone on the other end, "I found her... yeah... she did exactly what you'd say she'd do, and your description of her... it doesn't do her any justice... I'm working on it, sir... there will be a slight delay... she said she needs to go to Maryland because of a _feeling_... All right, I will... I'll be sure to keep you updated, sir."

With that, he hung up and exited the stall. Knowing that some man's filthy hands had touched practically every inch of the door, he went to wash his hands. He hated coming to the US, but he continually had to make trips there. He had figured that while he was there he might as well get a lay of the land. This place was his favorite to visit since he found a few people he took to rather nicely. When he finished washing his hands and drying them off, he exited the restroom as a man entered.

He saw Darkrenamon with her head bowed down and everything on the table was untouched when he returned. She must feel bad about calling me a lech, he thought as he sat down, how sweet. She lifted her head up when he sat down, but she refused to soften up to him.

"Took you long enough," she chirped, waiting for him to make his next move.

She doesn't even care, he thought, just like he had said. They sat quietly together, only passing brief glances at each other. Osprey looked at her more often and for longer periods, trying to figure her out. He said I wouldn't be able to do that, he thought, but the real question is, how do I convince her to come to China with me? Knowing that she wasn't going to say anything, he decided that he was going to have to push the offer back on her.

"So, will you?" he prodded.

"Will I what?" she asked, continuing to eat her food.

"Will you accept my offer and come with me to New York?" he insisted, forcing her to look him in the eye.

She thought about it for awhile before saying, "What do I do after that?"

"You stay with me until I know that you are safe in the arms of your friends," he answered.

"Promise you won't try anything while I'm with you," she demanded.

"I promise that I won't try anything," he promised, "you have my word."

"Then let me think about it," she stated blatantly.

He nodded as they continued to eat in silence. He decided not to ask anymore questions as she might catch on that he was _already_ trying something. Fortunately, she never stated that I couldn't try and talk her into coming to Hong Kong with me, he thought, I had best start blue-printing my plans. He could tell that she was truly considering on taking his proposal.

They were soon finished and waited for the waiter to return with the bill. The waiter had arrived with the check that he handed to Osprey. Pulling out his billfold, Osprey gave the man some money and told him to keep the change. With a bit of a smile, the waiter thanked him and wished them both a good night. Osprey offered his hand to Rena after he had gotten up from his seat. Reluctantly, she took it and then followed him to his car.

They didn't speak to each other as he drove to the hotel. He was hoping that she would take him up on his offer. He couldn't bear to think of what would happen if she turned him down. When he pulled up to the hotel, she seemed to be confused about what her decision would be. Whether or not she would agree to it seemed even more improbable now.

Once they entered their room, Osprey watched as Rena sprawled out on the bed. The moonlight coming through the window took shades of grey and blue as it covered her in its pale glow. He walked over to her, his eyes caressing every curve on her body. Sitting next to her, he rested his hand near her groin and leaned into the dip of her waist. She stirred a little but was already lost to her dreams. He sighed in relief as he started to feel a nagging pressure start to form. It felt good and he longed to feed it, but he knew that his employer would not be pleased.

Remembering that, he got up to change for bed. He did nothing to nullify nor feed his growing arousal as he changed. While climbing into bed, it continued to nag at him. He stared up at the ceiling trying to ignore it, but every time that he would look at Darkrenamon it would grow worse. He knew that he shouldn't give into it, unless he wanted to be beaten within an inch of his life, but it was getting too hard to ignore. Before the torture could pain him any longer, sleep overcame him allowing him to pleasure himself within his dreams.

A young man was walking through the streets as a little pixie followed him. He looked like a Sherlock Holmes prodigy as he strolled proudly. Everyone waved at him as he passed by. His smile faded as a gloomy figure walked towards him. The poor man seemed utterly defeated as his head hung low. His ink stained hair hid his pale face. His glasses were practically hanging off his face, waiting to fall and shatter once they hit the ground. He was clad in black clothes as if he were in mourning. A little black cat with big, blue eyes followed him as best as it could.

The man just pushed past people as he walked through the crowd. Whether he ignored their complaints or simply couldn't hear them was a mystery to the former man as he stood there waiting for him. It didn't take long as the man walked straight into him. Only then, did he raise his head for them to see eye to eye. A pair of sympathetic green eyes peered into the silver, blood-shot eyes of a broken man.

"I'm sorry, I did not see you," the man humbly apologized, trying to dry his tear-stained face.

"Are you okay?" the other asked, smiling at the funny looking feline next to them.

"I don't want to talk about it," he mumbled. "Again, I'm sorry."

"What's your name?" the young man replied.

Caught off guard, the man in black looked at him before muttering, "Eriol..."

Finally noticing the suitcase in Eriol's hand, he asked, "Where are you going?"

"... I... I have no idea," Eriol responded in broken sputters, "I couldn't... I can't..."

"Here," he stated softly with a sympathetic smile, taking Eriol's suitcase, "I was going to a café nearby, why don't you come have some tea with me? While we're at it, may be you could stay with me for a while, at least until you find out where you're going."

"I couldn't possibly," Eriol objected timidly.

"No, I insist," he urged.

"What is your name?" Eriol asked, finally giving in to his offer.

"My name is Lyserg Diethel," he replied with a smile.

"Rena... Rena," a voice called, "it's time to wake up."

Darkrenamon awoke to see Osprey sitting next to her while rubbing her belly. She hated to admit it, but she enjoyed it entirely. His hair hung in wet tendrils around his damp face. Wearing nothing but a towel, he let his wet body soak over her. She could sense that he wanted her to touch him. However, he made sure not to imply anything sexual.

She sat up as he stood up to get dressed. Wanting to avoid seeing him in his birthday suit, she decided to head for the shower. Slowly, she stripped down to nothing once inside. Her tiny, poor excuse of a fox tail popped out, happy to have room to move without the risk of being seen. Leaving her clothes sprawled out on the floor, she looked at her tail in the reflection of the mirror.

I suppose it's always going to be that puny, she thought as she pouted. Fortunately, it at least goes past my butt.

Casually, she slipped into the shower to bathe herself. She enjoyed the water forming rivulets down her body. As the steam rose, a memory rose along with the heat.

Steam came out of a flask as a young man carefully calculated his mixture. She walked up behind him to see what he was doing. He turned and smiled at her sweetly. She could only see his smile because his bangs hid his eyes. He let her fingers play with his silver ponytail. Setting down the flask, he took off his gloves and again smiled at her as he headed for a computer.

A knock came, bringing her back to reality. She grew agitated that he had the audacity to disturb her. She sighed in annoyance as he knocked on the door again.

"Yes?" she exclaimed.

"Need to pick up the pace," he replied. "Remember, we have a plane to catch."

"Fine," she stated, "I'm almost through."

With that, she was once again able to be alone in peace. She turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. To her surprise, she found a clean towel laid neatly on the floor for her to step on; a fresh pair of clothes, just like the ones she tossed on the floor, were sitting tidily on the sink; and a clean set of towels, primped and pressed just like everything else, were sitting on the toilet. Wow, she thought, that was sweet of him... I hope that he didn't sneak a peek. She made sure that every inch of her body was dry. She then gathered up all the towels and dumped them in the tub. Only after that did she get dressed. When she exited the bathroom, she was surprised to receive a comment that seemed rather rude to her.

"You're not wearing those again," Osprey exclaimed. "They're dirty... and probably smelly."

"They aren't the same clothes I wore yesterday," she replied coldly. Then again, she thought, may be it wasn't him after all.

She picked up her backpack and headed for the door with him right behind her. He shut the door behind them and headed for the front desk. The atmosphere between them seemed very intense. Rena waited patiently as Osprey returned the card keys. When they stepped outside, he stopped and looked utterly beaten.

"Well," he said, "I guess this is... goodbye."

"Not quite yet," she replied, walking past him with her eyes glued to the car.

"What?" he exclaimed as if a king decided to spare him before his execution.

"Come on," she yelled, "we've got a plane to catch."

He smiled and rushed to the car. He wasted no time getting to the airport, nervous that he'd be late. With a sigh of relief, he stopped in front of the doorway and he opened Rena's door.

"I need you to wait here," he said, "as I take care of the car."

She didn't argue as she stepped out of the car and stood on the curb. He smiled at her before taking off. He actually felt sorry for her, standing on the curb, waiting for him to return. As he continued on, he found the man he was looking for. Immediately, he pulled over as the man waved to him.

"It's nice to see you again," the man cheered, combing his hand through his salt and pepper colored hair.

"Likewise," he responded, rushing to remove his belongings.

"You finally find her," the man asked.

"I don't believe that is any of your business," Osprey said in a matter-of-fact manner, handing him the keys.

"May be next time," he replied, trying to be positive.

Osprey let the man believe that he had been fruitless in his search. He turned to head back to Darkrenamon, afraid that she might change her mind. Wanting to get on the plane in time, he rushed to see Rena sitting on the curb where he left her. Relief washed over him as Rena looked up at him.

"Come on let's go," he stated softly, helping her up.

She followed him as he careened through the crowded airport. He stopped in front of a desk to buy a ticket for her to get on the plane. Not once did they look at her as he handed them the money it cost. She was curios about why he paid in cash. He soon took the ticket and handed it to her as he guided her to a place to sit.

While she was sitting, he went to go get her something for breakfast. He didn't know quite what she would like, so he figured that it wouldn't hurt to get her a muffin. Handing her the muffin, he sat down and began to eat his own breakfast. She slowly ate at the muffin, but briefly stopped for a moment.

"It's been a long time since I've had a banana muffin," she said thoughtfully.

He looked at her curiously as she continued to eat. He didn't know quite what to say to her, so he decided to say nothing at all. They ate in silence for the remainder of the breakfast. After they were done, Osprey took their trash and threw it away. When he came back, they sat quietly until they were called to board the plane.

Osprey kept Rena in front of him out of everyone else's reach. He barely gave her any room as he essentially herded her through the aisle to her seat. He wanted to be certain that everything went as close as planned.

She sat next to the window as he sat down next to her. It wasn't long after that that the plane took off. She couldn't help but nod off as she stared out the window. Once again, she started to dream of people she had never met.

A young seraphim ran as fast as he could away from a foreboding shadow. The poor angel looked like a mere child, but as he ran in utter terror, he seemed even smaller. As he ran, the shadow that pursued him grew larger. The angel unwittingly ran toward a dead end. Not knowing what else to do, he hid inside a crevice just big enough to hide him. The man in the cloak stepped out of the shadow and walked up to the crevice. He knelt down in front of the entrance, blocking the timid being's only exit. A sweet smile was practically plastered across his face as he started to speak.

"Come on out," he cooed.

"Promise you won't hurt me," the little seraph asked timidly.

"Only if you promise not to run away again," he stated, his smile still on his face.

"He tried to eat me," the angel cried, pointing to the giant behind the man.

"I'll be sure to keep his appetite satisfied," he responded. "Come on out, we came back just for you."

There was a moment of silence as the angel thought about it. The monstrous giant stood there, waiting to tear him out of the cliff after a signal. Slowly, timidly, but surely, the little angel crawled out into the man's open arms. He picked him up and walked toward the giant as it set its hand down to pick them up. Once they were in hand, it took off into the air and headed to an impressive castle.

"Rena," Osprey cooed, waking her from her slumber, "who's Luce?"

"Hm?" she questioned, oblivious to what he was talking about.

"When you were sleeping, you mumbled 'Luce'," he replied.

"I did?" she asked.

He nodded as the pilot stated that they would be landing soon. She didn't know quite what to make of what she had just heard. All she knew was that it had been a while since she had last talked in her sleep. It wasn't something she was accustomed to hearing, but she knew it happened every once in a while.

Before she knew it, the plane had already landed. She followed Osprey as he got off the plane and headed for the luggage. He quickened his pace as he saw his luggage going around, about to return to the dark hole that headed back to the plane. Fortunately, he grabbed it just in time. Rena couldn't help but giggle at the sight of him. Once he had everything, he was ready to leave and was quick to find an exit.

It was no time before a taxi heeded his call. He allowed her to get in as he put his belongings in the trunk. He then sat next to her and told her that she had free reign of where they were going. After the taxi had taken off, Osprey dozed off and leaned onto Rena. It didn't bother her any as he slept soundly.

It wasn't long before she reached the house she wanted to be at. She looked up at it as the taxi driver pulled over. He was surprised that somebody like her knew people who lived in a place like the one before them. It had been a while since she last visited this little condo. She turned and slightly nudged Osprey, who woke with little effort.

She got out and walked briskly to the front door, the steps proving no hinderance to her. Excitedly, she knocked on the door and waited. To her dismay, no one answered the door.

"Is anyone home," Osprey asked, "because the taxi driver already left."

"I don't know," she replied uncertainly, knocking on the door once again, "they have a pretty busy schedule usually. They might be out."

When there was no answer still, Osprey exclaimed, "Great! This is what I get for changing plans! If I had stuck with my original plans, we could have been on a plane half way to Hong Kong by now!"

"Just wait here," she snapped, setting her backpack down, "tell them you're here by courtesy of the owner of _that_ backpack."

"Who are these people?" he yelled, "Where are you going?"

"The Saxons," she replied over her shoulder, "I need to be somewhere right now, I'll be back!"

She took off, leaving him to fend for himself. She had recognized most of the landmarks as she searched for where she was needed. All of a sudden, she stopped at a stony riverbed. She stood along the large, smooth stones as she looked out over the calm waters. While she stared at the sky, she saw a cloud with an eerie glow. A tiny figure fell from the cloud and crashed into the deep part of the river.

Darkrenamon jumped into the waters, making her way to the struggling creature. When she caught sight of him, she recognized him as the seraph from her dream. A mechanical voice stated, "Lucemon" in her head as he went under and arose in another form, smaller and more helpless than the previous. She grabbed him and started pulling him to the shore. He sputtered and spewed as the water gagged him. He had dedigivolved once more and was shivering in her arms as she neared the banks.

He froze in fear when a roar came from above. Rena knew a creature had followed him to her. Within a flash, an orb of negative energy appeared in the palm of her hand as she hurled it at the Devidramon. As it disintegrated, she took the data that had formed it and fed it to a somewhat reluctant Puttimon. With the newly acquired data, he managed to digivolve, but only to Cupimon. She hugged him tight to comfort him, which he responded to by burying his face into her chest, completely tuckered out.

She didn't even bother giving it a second thought as she took him back to where she had left Osprey. It didn't take her long to reach the house. The porch light was on to welcome them. With her little bundle safe and sound, she knocked on the door. Her friend opened the door and stared at her in amazement.

"Hello Meg," she mumbled, "a lot has happened since I've last been here."

"Danie?" she replied.

Darkrenamon just nodded as her friend let her in. Osprey was sitting at the table, talking with Meg's parents. They all stopped and stared at her in disbelief. She could tell that they didn't know quite how to interpret her.

Osprey stood up and walked over to her. When he was standing in front of her, he pointed curiously at the little bundle of fluff in her arms. She simply gave Cupimon a little squeeze as she smiled. He followed her to the love seat as she sat down to cradle Cupimon.

"This is why you needed to be here," he asked.

"I believe so," she answered.

"Who is he?" he commented, stroking the sleeping digimon's forehead with his thumb.

"Cupimon," she stated.

"He's actually kind of cute," Osprey admitted.

"You say that now, but wait until you see his appetite," she teased.

"Oh," he muttered.

She laughed as he got up and headed for the restroom. He shut and locked the door as he pulled out his cellphone. Sitting on the toilet, he pinned in the number of his employer.

"What is it?" his employer asked in his usual annoyed manner.

"I think we've got what she came for," he replied.

"And what, pray tell, is that?" he yelled, even more annoyed than before.

"She says that his name is Cupimon," he stated.

"That useless, little..." he muttered before catching himself. "Fine, you could use him as a tool to bring her here."

"I guess he's not so useless then," Osprey mumbled sheepishly.

"I guess not," he retorted. "Are we _done _yet?"

"Yes sir," he answered, "I'll keep you updated if there are any other changes to the plan."

"For your sake, there better not be any," he ground out before hanging up.

Osprey was left sitting there in a cold sweat. He knew that his employer meant business. He truly hoped that there _wouldn't_ be any more changes coming his way. Slowly, he stood up and felt an urgent need to relieve himself.

Cupimon was sleeping peacefully in Darkrenamon's arm. Meg asked to hold him and was careful not to wake him as Darkrenamon handed him over to her. He was too exhausted to even be stirred in his sleep. Meg's parents were discussing where to put them, especially since they didn't want Osprey to be in the same bed as Darkrenamon. They decided that she and Cupimon would sleep in Meg's older sister's room, and since Osprey volunteered to sleep on the couch, that was where his bed would be made. Osprey came out of the washroom and collapsed on the couch, too exhausted to care that his clothes were still on.

"Well, since he's going to Dreamland," Darkrenamon stated, "then I'm taking Pucci here to Bubble-land."

"Okay then, goodnight," everyone replied.

"Goodnight all," she retorted.

With that said and done, she took Cupimon and went upstairs. Cupimon started to wake up as she set him down on the toilet lid. She smiled at him as he rubbed his sleepy eyes and yawned lazily. While she waited on the water, she tickled his belly causing his to giggle and try to protect his belly just as she withdrew her hand. When the water was set, she picked him up and placed him in the tub. At first, he didn't know what to make of it. He fought her a little, and then he waited as he caught on to what she was doing. Then, he was playing and splashing around, giggling in sheer joy as she scrubbed his belly.

"Having fun now, are we?" she giggled.

Cupimon just giggled as he splashed around some more. As soon as he was clean, she grabbed a towel and lifted him out of the water. He practically purred as she rubbed him dry. His fur began to fluff out, and she was extremely careful with drying out his wings. After she was all done, she was left with an adorable little puff ball in her lap. She soon sat him down on their bed. He looked up at her innocently as he sat in the towel. Suddenly, a big yawn came out of his little mouth as his big, puppy eyes grew droopy.

"Bedtime, sweet pea," she said as she kissed his forehead.

Cupimon went out as if by command as he snored softly. She smiled at him before delicately picking him up and placing him in the center of the bed. She crawled in next to him, embracing him tightly. He had placed his thumb in his mouth when she gazed at him. It was like all the memories of before had vanished entirely. It wasn't long before she had fallen asleep next to him.

"Where is he?" the man with the cloak yelled in rage. A blood red cloak billowed around him as he marched down the halls. He was extremely furious and the shadowed creatures avoided him because of it. One, however, did not run from him as he went on his tirade. Its blue eyes sparkled mischievously as it smiled at him. "What did you do?"

"I did nothing, except find something that I think might please you," he replied, moving back from an image surrounded by dark flames.

In the flames, resided an image of Darkrenamon holding Cupimon as they both slept in someone's bed. The young man smiled as his eyes flickered back and forth between Darkrenamon and Cupimon. The shadow's lips slid down from the man's ear to his neck as he breathed in his essence. Then he asked in a sexual manner, "Does this please you, my tamer?"

"Yes, Vamdemon," the man replied, "it pleases me greatly."

The tamer reached his hand through the flames toward Darkrenamon as she slept soundly. His hand reached closer to her as a certain lust grew within his eyes. Soon, her hair was within his grasp and he was ready to grab a healthy handful.

Darkrenamon awoke with a start in a cold sweat. It wasn't only the fact that she had goosebumps from the tamer's presence, but she could feel Vamdemon's eyes boring down on her still. She heard a soft whimper from behind her. She turned around to see a pair of eyes welling up with tears.

"Sh," she cooed, "it's okay baby. No one's going to hurt you."

He calmed down when she rocked him back and forth like a babe. His eyelids began to get droopy as his thumb was once again in his mouth. He played with her hair for a bit before falling back to sleep.

"What am I going to do with you?" she whispered, hugging him tight.

She lied back down and let him sleep on her chest as she tried to go back to sleep. Banishing all thoughts of Vamdemon, she found it easier to get back to sleep. She drifted off as she remembered the two men she had dreamt about earlier. The man known as Lyserg was sitting at a small round table with a tea service on it. His fairy companion sat on his shoulder looking in the same direction he was. The little black cat was sitting in front of him discussing his master, Eriol.

"Thank you so much for taking in my master," he said, "How can I ever repay you?"

"It's nothing, truly," Lyserg responded.

"No sir," he objected, "it is everything."

"Why is he so depressed?" Lyserg asked.

"I'm afraid I'm not at priviledge to say," he replied sadly.

"Very well Spinel, I suppose I will have to ask him then?" Lyserg asked as Spinel nodded gravely.

Lyserg stood and walked toward a room. He passed a window where Big Ben stood in view. Spinel followed him as his fairy companion flew by his head. He quietly opened the door and walked in after taking a quick peek. Eriol was asleep on his bed. Lyserg walked over and sat next to him, careful not to wake him. He could tell he had fallen asleep crying. Slowly, he took off Eriol's glasses and placed them on the nightstand. His hard ran through Eriol's hair, causing Eriol to inhale sharply and smile. Lyserg smiled as he saw this.

"Come Morphea," he whispered, "Spinel would you like to stay?"

"Thank you," Spinel replied, lying next to his master.

Lyserg went to his library and walked over to his desk. A crystal pendant sat on it and next to it was a handheld device. Lyserg picked up the gadget and examined it curiously.

"What _is _this thing?" he asked, Morphea laying on his head looking at it.

"Rena. . . Rena. . . wake up," a voice called.

Darkrenamon woke to see Osprey holding Cupimon with a bottle in his mouth. Osprey smiled at her as he tickled Cupimon's belly. Cupimon just ignored him, enjoying his bottle entirely.

"How are you sleepy head?" he asked.

"I'm hungry," Cupimon cried, waving his empty bottle at him.

"You just had a bottle," Osprey objected.

"That's not food," Cupimon complained.

"I need to get to England," she stated, taking Cupimon.

"England?" Osprey yelled, following her downstairs.

"Yes, is there a problem?" she asked, glaring at him over her shoulder.

He just moaned as he headed for the bathroom. She entered the kitchen and set Cupimon on the floor so he could follow her. He waddled after her on her way to the fridge. He was extremely excited that she was going to make him breakfast. Osprey was rather apprehensive about making that phone call, but he knew that it had to be done. He sat down and begged that his employer was in a good mood. Timidly, he punished in the number and waited as it rang.

"Yes?" his employer groaned.

"She says she needs to go to England," he spat out, wincing as he prepared for a tongue lashing like none he had ever heard.

Instead, his employer paused before saying, "Hm... I have a friend in England, that might work."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes, I think that'll work just fine," he stated, "I'll meet you in London then. Get the first flight out, _today!_"

"Yes sir," Osprey replied before he heard a dead tone.

He sighed as he got up and walked out the door. He walked into the dining room to see Rena watching Cupimon eat, instead of eating her own food. Next to them was a plate with almost as much food as was on Cupimon's plate. Rena took notice of him and glanced at the plate before looking back at him, signifying it as his. He sat down and began to enjoy himself as he ate. He couldn't believe at how much of a glutton Cupimon was. He had to admit though, he had been warned.

"What would you say to going to England today?" he asked.

She thought about it carefully before saying, "Okay."

"I suppose I should find a flight out then," he stated as he pulled out his phone.

Cupimon looked at Osprey and asked, "What's in England?"

Osprey held his finger up as Rena whispered, "We don't know yet."

Cupimon watched in awe as Osprey reserved two first class seats to London. Rena, however, wasn't showing any emotion on the subject. With much pride, Osprey put away his cell phone. Rena stood up and walked into the kitchen. Osprey grew concerned as he followed her. Casually, he wrapped his arms around her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She pried his arms off, saying, "I want to leave a note for them since I won't be able to say goodbye to them."

"Okay I'll get our stuff together," he replied, letting his hand slide across her rump.

She growled at him as he smiled and left the room. It disappointed her that she couldn't say goodbye to her friends in person, but she knew Osprey would drag her against her will if he had to in order to make her move. He returned and stated that it was time to go. She left the note where they would find it, grabbed Cupimon and followed Osprey.

At the airport, Cupimon held onto Darkrenamon for dear life while she guarded her backpack like a dragon. Osprey sat nearby so he could keep an eye on her. He eventually got so uncomfortable that he sat right next and practically sprawled himself all over her. Cupimon tried to push him off wanting her all to himself. Rena gritted her teeth as she forced herself to tolerate the both of them. She was extremely grateful when they were allowed to board the plane. Like before, Osprey herded her onto the plane and made sure that she wasn't going anywhere. Cupimon looked around in amazement wanting to see everything. Rena sat him on her lap when he tried to get up and roam around. He squirmed as she held him in place. Osprey shoved a bottle into his mouth in order to pacify him, which he took greedily. It wasn't long before he had finished it and was out like a light. Osprey slowly took the bottle and put it in her pack.

"What did you do?" she asked, knowing that it was all too easy.

"I slipped some sleeping pills in there," he replied, "now we have the rest of the flight to ourselves."

However, Osprey fell asleep himself not long after the plane took off. Knowing from the smile on his face, Darkrenamon could see that he was letting his preverse mind runaway with him. She tried to ignore that fact that he was breathing on her neck. It wasn't long before she fell asleep.

She was typing into a large computer mainframe. She didn't know if what she was creating would work, but it showed great promise. When she heard footsteps, she saved what she had added and exited out. The man came in and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hello," she said, kissing her temple.

"Hello," she replied, turning to face him.

"I got something for you," he whispered, opening a box to reveal a heart-shaped looket.

"Rakis, you shouldn't have," she responded softly, looking at it in confusion.

"Let me put it on you," Rakis breathed, taking it out.

She turned around and lifted up her hair. He slipped it around her neck and locked it. Once clasped, he took her hands, watching her hair fall in cascades. He then turned her around and opened her locket for her to see. Inside was a pair of photos of him and of her.

She awoke to see that Osprey and Cupimon were still sleeping. In pure curiosity, she looked over Osprey to see out the window. It was almost dawn, but she could still see the lights of London. She didn't like that she had to look over him, but she wasn't about to complain of having the aisle seat. Osprey stretched to his limits before he reclined even further, spreading his legs to their limit.

"Pervert," Darkrenamon scoffed.

She cradled Cupimon as she grabbed her bag and headed for the lavatory. Once safe inside the snug place, she set down her bag and got comfortable. She knew Osprey would panic, but she had to get away from him in order to find what she was looking for. That wasn't going to happen if he had anything to say about it. Too bad he's not going to, she thought as she rearranged Cupimon.

Osprey awoke while the plane landed, but he wasn't really conscious of his surroundings until people started getting off. He practically leapt out of his skin when he saw that Rena's seat was empty and her backpack was gone. He looked toward every lavatory, none of them said that they were occupied. It was then that he truly began to panic. He got off the plane quickly and went looking for her like a mad man. I've lost her, I've lost her, Osprey thought as he gave in.

"Hello Osprey," a bone-chilling voice called.

"H-hello s-s-sir," he stuttered, turning to see his employer. What scared him the most was the fact that his employer was holding _his _suitcase.

"Where is she, Osprey?" he asked.

"I lost her," he admitted, wishing he was anywhere else.

"She's behind you, you idiot," he growled, throwing Osprey's suitcase at him.

Osprey collapsed due to the force as his employer ran past him. He could see Rena running for the nearest exit. He slowly got up and dashed after his employer. Darkrenamon was completely lost, but she would go wherever her feet would take her. She could tell that the man Osprey met in the airport was hot on her heels. She didn't care if he planned on following her Timbuktu, she was going to give him a chase he'd never forget.

Through their mad dash, she passed the little café that had appeared in her dream. She kept on running, refusing to give up. By now, Cupimon had woken up and was quite distraught with the chase. Suddenly, a man with green hair stepped out in front of her; she collided into him and they went tumbling to the ground. Cupimon had bursted into tears and was screaming at the top of his lungs. When Darkrenamon pulled back, she wasn't so human anymore. She looked back to see a full, long tail that would make a Persian jealous and also that she was covered in black fur, except for her hands and feet, which had white fur. The man picked up Cupimon and shushed him.

"Damn it, Lyserg," her stalker yelled.

Giving Cupimon to Darkrenamon, he said, "Morphea take them to my apartment."

He bent down to pick up his spilt groceries. Once he had everything gathered up, he slowly stood being sure not to drop anything. Morphea tugged on Darkrenamon's ear in order to get her to follow.

"You have always had some way of saying 'hello' Ren," Lyserg chuckled.

**...**

**MsNita: Alright, a few edits, but essentially, no real changes.**

**Alucard: Planning on adding to this?**

**MsNita: Yea, if I find the original somewhere.**

**Alucard: I'm not looking for it.**

**MsNita: Aw, come on!**

**Chase: I don't blame him, your room is a mine-field waiting to happen.**

**MsNita *pouts*: It's not _that_ bad.**


End file.
